Ninjutsu Academy
Ninjutsu Academy (忍術学院, Ninjutsu Gakuen) is an academy that provides school and training for people who wants to become ninja. It was founded by the headmaster Ookawa Heiji Uzumasa. About The Academy is located at Kinki region, with the exact locating kept secret (as part of the Setting). For boys, there are six school years, and each school years are separate into I (い), Ro (ろ), and Ha (は) class, following the old hirakara order: Iroha-Jun. Sometimes in the older episodes of the anime, He (へ) class also appearsIn Season 13 Episode 14, there's a student wearing a vest showing Second-year He-class.. First year to 3rd years are categorized as lower-classeman (下級生), and 4th to 6th years are categorized as upper-classman (上級生). Each classes are assigned one teacher for academic and one teacher for technical skill and training. For girls, they have their own separate building called Kunoichi classroom and assign with one teacher. The textbook used in Ninjutsu Academy is called "Nintama No Tomo". Only the students are allowed to have access to the textbook in order to perve information about the academy from leaking. There’s no entrance exam, anyone can join without their identity being questioned as long as they pay the tuition, and people can also join as a transfer students, but there’s an exit exam.Official Character Book: Ten No Maki Ninjutsu Academy uses Ninja clothes as the uniform. Student from different each years has different colors uniform, and the staffs have their uniform in black. Ninjutsu Academy has a very large school ground. It has facilities such as training filed, explosives storeroom, pond, dining hall, nurse’s office, etc, which are shared between boys and girls. It also has classroom building, dorm rooms separate from both boys and girls. Students in Ninjutsu Academy are called Nintama (忍たま)a portmanteau of ninja and tamago (means egg, and nintama means the egg of ninjas or future ninjas). Although Ninjutsu Academy is just a school, it somehow act like a full scale functional castle. Not only they make alley with other castleSeason 23 Episode 47, and help them fight against enemy. It also owns a large territory outside of the campus. Places such as the surrounding mountains, and the surrounding forest are owned and controlled by the academy. The surrounding forest are used by the academy as training ground and signature at Komatsuda Shuusaku might not required before entering, but there signs warning people not to enter or enter at their own risk.Season 24 Episode 56 Students First years The uniform color is light blue with white Black until season 24 # and circle pattern. 1st years has a total of 19 students. All of the students are 10 years old. First year have the largest number of students out of all school years. 1st year I class They are perfect in academics but are terrible technical skill. They always look down one Ha class because of the way Andou-sensei teaches, but both class have a good relationship between studentsOfficial Character Book: Ten No Maki. 1st year Ro class Because of Shatou-sensei, this class is the darkest out of all classes. They always interesting in dark, scary, and horror stories, and always choose somewhere dark to relaxOfficial Character Book: Ten No Maki. 1st year Ha class This class have terrible grade but have perfect attendance, and also have strong ties between classmates. They have more experiences compared to other first years because they always get in trouble outside of the academy, thus give them chances to meet ninja from other castlesSeason 16 Episode 9. And according to Andou Natsunojou, 90% of the trouble in the academy are caused by this class. All of the ha class students follow the so-called "Promise of 1st year ha class", such as hitting their teachers when they try to attack othersOr hitting whoever is on nintama side. Can be seen on many occasion during lesson.. They will gather whenever Doi-sensei yells “I’m taking attendances now”, and the class will escape whenever Doi-sensei says “We are taking the test now”Season 13 Episode 30. Second years The uniform color is blue. 2nd year has a total of 4 (or 66 students if include Haniwa and Hiya) students, and all of the students are 11 years old. They always prank the first years because “They are very honest” according to Saburouji Season 19 Episode 15. In season 1 and 2, all years from 2nd to 6th wear blue uniform, but they were wearing different color after season 3. Main Featured Episodes: S19EP16, S21EP21, S22EP24, S22EP57-59, S23EP11, S25EP28, 31 Third years The uniform color is light green, 3rd years has a total of 6 students sand all of the students are 12 years old. This is the school year that stuck between upper classmate and lower classmate. They often need to lead the lower classmates or group with upper classmate (mostly with 4th years) in training. Main Featured Episodes: S20EP71, S22EP63-64, S23EP63, S25SP21 Fourth years The uniform color is purple. 4th years has a total of 5 students, and all the students are 13 years old with the exception of Takamaru (15 years old). Known as “idol school year” in the fandom because two of the studentsTairano Takiyashamaru and Tamura Mikiemon always fight for the position of “number one idol of Ninjutsu Academy”Drama CD Yonensei No Dan. Originality has three students and grown to five with Saitou Takamaru and Hama Shuichirou eventually join laterSaitou joins in Season 15; Hama joins in Season 23.. All students in this school year has a very different personality and strong self-assertion, and almost never work together. They know the problem and often have meeting trying to strengthen their bond, but always end up with them fighting each otherSeason 19 Episode 37. Main Featured Episodes: S18EP10, S19EP37, S20EP19, S23EP61, S24EP25 Fifth years The uniform color is ultramarine. 5th years has a total of 5 students, and all of the students are 14 years old. They are very kind and always help lower classmate when they are in trouble. Unlike the 4th years and the 6th years, the studies in 5th years are very claim. They also have very strong bond between each other. The only reason they would get into an argument would be the tofu that Heisuke madeSeason 23 Episode 35. Their ninjutsu skill are said to be very closed to the sixth years, and often assists six-years in their mission, but they're weak to sudden changesSeason 23 Episode 52. Main Featured Episodes: S18EP49, S22EP57-59, S23EP35, S23EP52, S26EP35 'Sixth years' The uniform color is dark green. 6th years has a total of 6 students, and all of the students are 15 years old. The highest level in Ninjutsu Academy. Because more people drop out as they progress to higher school years, 6th years has the smallest number of student in the academy, and all of the students are president of the committees. They’re always playing volleyball at their free time and develop technique such as “Ikedon attack”, “Kematome block”, and “GinGin receive”. Their technical skill are comparable with professional ninja, and they sometimes accept mission from outside of the academy. Other castle often came observe their skill, or even use them as the standard for hiring future ninjaSeason 23 Episode 34. They’re always fighting for who is the best, but always work together during difficulties. Main Featured Episodes: S18EP49, S24EP6, S25SP1-SP3 Kunoichi The Kunoichi Class (くノ一教室) is a class that exclusively trains the girls of the Ninjutsu Academy, and have a total of 12 (6 in manga) students. The kunoichi-in-training have their own classroom building, which boys are prohibited from entering. All of the members of this class are 11 years old - the same age as the 2nd-years. The kunoichi uniform is pink with lighter pink spirals, and is sleevelessKinoichi uniform has sleeves in manga., revealing a black t-shirt underneath. In the manga, the uniform has more of an assorted floral pattern. Unlike the rest of students and staffs, most of kunoichi student's surnames are unknown. Main Featured Episodes: S16EP53, S17EP64, S18EP15, S21EP30-34, 41 S22EP74, S21EP17, S24EP22, 43, 49, 67, S25EP7, 58 S26EP4, 41 Staffs Committees Committee refer to the 9 student groups that are resporsable for various tasks at the Ninjutsu Academy. List of committees: * Accounting Committee * Etiquette Committee * Library Committee * Physical Education Committee * Health Committee * Equipment Committee * Biology Committee * Explosives Committee * Class Presidents Committee Facilities On Campus: Off Campus/Academy's territory: Footnote }} Category:Characters Category:Nintama Category:Kunoichi Category:1st Years Category:2nd Years Category:3rd Years Category:4th Years Category:5th Years Category:6th Years